Waking Up in Your Arms One Shot
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Story Summary: One shot short love story with Kaylee and Cody.


**Waking Up in Your Arms**

**(One Shot)**

**Characters:**  
>Kaylee Marie<p>

Cody Rhodes (Runnels)

**Story Summary:**

**One shot short love story with Kaylee and Cody. **

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Kaylee, the beautiful girlfriend of Cody Rhodes (Runnels) woke up to the sun shining in her face as she laid with her boyfriend in their bed. Groaning in her sleep, she hid her face in Cody's neck snuggling into him causing the young wrestler to wake up to see Kaylee his girlfriend of 3 years who worked as WWE's makeup artist backstage stirring in his arms while trying to make herself comfortable moving her face close to his neck.

"Hey beautiful. You okay?" Cody asked softly rubbing Kaylee's bare back after making love the previous night when they got home from the club with the others just to hang out after the show to wind down.

"Yeah. You're just comfy and make a comfy pillow." She murmured softly snuggling into his warm embrace as she lifted her head to look into his beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Well thank you baby. That is sweet of you to say." The Marietta native chuckled softly cupping her chin to pull her into a soft kiss before laying her head back down snuggling her head onto his chest as his fingers stroked her dark dirty blondish hair while her body molded closely to his body absorbing his warmth under the blankets.

"What time is it?"She asked softly as she put her hand against his beating heart loving how gentle Cody was with her as he was stroking her hair back.

"10:30AM. I guess we slept in." He turned his head to look at the clock.

"We have a day off today don't we or do we have to be out on the road?" She asked as put his arms around her.

"Well since our day off is today I guess we don't have much to do today unless you want to go out and do something." The soft spoken IC champion told his girlfriend while rubbing her back causing her to sigh in content at his soothing massage.

"Hmmmm...I wish we could stay in bed all day and make love like lastnight." She said smiling even though he couldn't see it but could hear her soft teasing voice knowing she was smiling.

"I wish we could too. Do you just want to lay out by the pool and hang out or we could go out around town and explore while we still have time to ourselves?" He suggested what they could do for the day.

"How about just lay by the pool while you give me a relaxing massage and I'll do the same for you and maybe if we have time this afternoon if we're both hungry we could eat somewhere and hang out if you'd like babe."She suggested back with a smile.

"Sounds fantastic." The young Rhodes smiled as he laid a gentle kiss upon his girlfriend's neck agreeing with her.

"I love waking up in your arms. You're so warm baby." Kaylee giggled as he was embracing her close not letting her go.

"Hmmm...I love holding you too angel."He smiled telling his girlfriend planting a kiss on her temple.

"I love you Cody."Kaylee said as she turned in bed to meet with his beautiful angel like face as she cupped his cheek with one hand and leaned in to kiss him as he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you too Kay. I always will." Cody said softly after breaking the intimate kiss caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb while looking into her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

After the young couple stayed in each others arms, they decided to gather their clothes that was strewn in different places picking them up before getting dressed to go outside the patio to hang out by the pool.

Kaylee and Cody set their stuff on en empty chair before laying their own towels on their benches by the pool.

"Honey,can you put some sunscreen on me?" Kaylee asked Cody.

"Sure baby." Cody didn't mind at all as he grabbed his chair to sit close to his girlfriend before grabbing the sun tan lotion opening the bottle and lathered some up on his hands before he started to untie the bikini string his girlfriend had on as he brushed some of her hair aside that way he could rub the lotion on her.

"That feels wonderful." Kaylee said softly with her eyes closed feeling so relaxed as Cody worked out every muscle of her back with his soft hands.

"Am I making you sleepy?"He chuckled softly watching her relax at the gentle glide of his hands up and down her back.

"Mmmhmmm but in a good way babe." She laughed softly at his soft cute boyish voice loving the feel of his hands on her skin.

"Hmmm...lower sweetie."Kaylee requested her sweet lover.

"Okay."Cody understood as he glided his soft hands down Kay's lower back massaging and stroking her soft skin.

Cody smiled as he heard Kaylee's soft breaths as he continued to make her feel better stroking up her shoulders and back and going to her lower back and spine making sure he caught every inch of her beautiful body.

After doing that, he laid a small kiss on her cheek causing his girlfriend to stir a little and smile in his direction as he tied up her bikini strings.

"You almost made me fall asleep." She cooed softly.

"I guess I must be good with my hands huh?"He asked her with a gentle smile.

"Mmmhmmm...you got that right sweetie."She said resting her head on her arms while facing him.

After he massaged her back, she did the same with him as they conversed with each other.

"You wanna go play in the water, you can snuggle with me in the jacuzzi." He offered to carry her in his arms into the pool.

"That sounds nice."She smiled at him as she nodded her head.

Kaylee sat up as Cody carried his girlfriend bridal style in his arms while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them to the jacuzzi pool sitting her in between his legs and wrapping his strong toned arms around her while her back rested against his chest.

"I love being here in your arms." Kaylee told Cody as he snuggled her into his embrace.

"You're so cute you know that?" Her boyfriend smiled at her as he intertwined his fingers with her.

"I wish we could do this everyday."She spoke up wishing they could stay like this being so happy and content not wanting to leave his arms.

"I agree baby." The young Rhodes agreed with her kissing her softly feeling the same way wanting to spend more time with his girlfriend while they weren't on the road.

After the young couple spent time together in the hot tub, the two decided to hang out together like any ordinary loving couple.

"You want to go stroll around the park?" Cody asked his girlfriend after they had lunch.

"That sounds nice." Kaylee agreed with her loving boyfriend.

"Here." He put his jacket around Kaylee's shoulders to keep her warm from the cold.

"Cody, you're going to get sick."She noticed he was only wearing a sweater.

"Baby, I'm quite okay plus I'm sweating any way. You can wear it for a while." He reassured while wrapping his arm around her snuggling the young woman in his arms as they walked around for a while since it was a beautiful cool day.

"Thanks babe." She appreciated it as she held the jacket close to her.

"No problem love." The young Smackdown wrestler told his girlfriend giving her a kiss on the cheek as she smiled at him and how sweet and affectionate he was being.

"Cody, thanks for such a wonderful day today. You've been just such a gentleman and being so loving." Kaylee loved the way Cody was able to spend time with her and do the things she wanted to do without any complaints and she felt that was true love coming from him and knew how much he loved her.

"Anything for you baby. Today's your day because I love you and would do anything for you." He faced her as he cupped her face into his hands and kissed her softly telling her how he felt about her.

"I love you too Cody, so much." The blonde sighed softly after breaking their kiss leaning her forehead against his as they stared into each others eyes lovingly.

"You know what, I have an idea..."Cody had an idea to take some pictures of them together while they were at the park and put them in a scrapbook of memories that she had at home that they kept together of all the things they did.

"What's that baby?" The tall blonde asked him.

"Let's take pictures of each other before we go home and put them in the scrapbook." The IC champion suggested to his girlfriend that they should do that and put their pictures together.

"That sounds like a great idea babe." She agreed getting her digital camera that she had in her pocket as they did different snap pictures of them either being intimate with each other, doing kissy faces with one another, serious and goofy pics and laughing along as they snapped a few more pictures.

"Come on baby, let's go home and put these in the scrapbook." Her lover told her as they decided to go home and spend more time together.

"Sounds like a fun idea." The blonde concurred as they walked to the car and drove home in comfortable silence to spend more couple time before they had to go back on the road the next day.


End file.
